We will complete the study of electron transport from cytosol to mitochondria under the influence of epinephrine. We will complete the investigation of erythrocyte ferroactivator and continue studies of its function in this cell which is devoid of PEPCK. More definitive studies will be conducted to locate the source of Ca2plus-mobilizable Fe2plus on mitochondria. (Work thus far indicates it is on the outer surface of the inner membrane.) Liver Ferroactivators 2, 3 and 4 will be purified and characterized; and the role of 4 in the synthesis of carnitine by testicular tissue will be studied. The purification from seminal fluid of the factor that blocks Ca2plus uptake by sperm should be completed using fresh rather than stored semen as a source. Its mode of action on a number of Ca2plus-mediated processes in a variety of cell types will be studied.